The invention is directed to a chip inductance having a wound coil core that is arranged erect on terminal surfaces that are part of a system carrier.
Such a chip inductance is disclosed by European reference EP 0 212 812 A1. The embodiment wherein the end face of the core at the motherboard side and the terminal parts lie in the system carrier plane, is characterized in that the influence of the metallic system carrier parts on the electromagnetic field produced by the coil is reduced. However, it is difficult to position the coil core and the electrical contact locations with adequate precision on the system carrier terminals.
The prior art European reference proposes a solution with terminal clips, whereby the coil cores are glued into depressions such that the end faces of the cores at the motherboard side are below the system carrier plane. Although a better positioning precision is thereby achieved, this is acquired at the expense of a certain deterioration of the electrical properties.
German reference DE 35 10 638 C1 also discloses an inductive miniature component wherein a wound ferrite core is placed onto a system carrier with terminal clips and is glued thereto. Measures for positioning the ferrite core are not taught by this German reference.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to improve the chip inductance such that a better positioning precision of coil core and electrical contacts on the terminals is achieved without deteriorating the electrical properties.
This object is inventively achieved in that the terminal surfaces comprise clips with which the coil core is positioned and fixed, and that serve for the electrical connection of winding end terminals; in that the clips of the coil core are located within a space that is present between the face planes of the coil core; and in that the remaining parts of the terminals are arranged outside this space.